Was(ted)
by CindyCin
Summary: Eren dan Levi. Di suatu tempat di antara jemuran baju. RivaEre/RiRen


SENIN CERAH.

Yang ditemani hijau daun hidup menonton, tanah basah bekas embun pagi—apa pun. Jadi mari kita tenteng bak biru ini ke halaman belakang rumah dan menyenandungkan ria lagu kebahagiaan.

Hari ini adalah hari mencuci!

Jaeger Eren, pelajar limabelas, status: bolos sekolah alasan sakit, tapi empat jam kemudian selepas meminta Armin mengizinkan kepada guru, ia telah siap dengan senjata perang; bak, baju siap jemur, dan pewangi pakaian.

Eren meremas kaus biru motif pesawat sambil menyenandung lirik lagu band favorit bertajuk "Menungginglah, Babi-babi!". Mengibar-ibarkan macam mengusir lalat, lalu akhirnya menggantung pada hanger setengah hitam tersedak umur.

Ia mengumpulkan kumpulan baju peras yang telah dihanger di sisi jemuran aluminium campur plastik warisan Ibu. Selesai dengan semua; dari kaus oblong, celana sekolah hingga boxer kolor yang bagian pinggangnya merosot dari hanger sebab kendor—Eren menjepitnya dengan jepit plastik—sampai akhirnya meremas CD dan kaus dalam.

Selesai. Eren menatap karya jemurannya dengan wajah bangga. Sekarang tinggal satu: selimut wol hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayah dua tahun lalu.

Eren telah menggenggam selimut biru. Dia siapkan satu ember hitam kosong dengan bak biru berisi pewangi pakaian bekas tadi; meremas-remas dari ujung, dipuntir penuh perasaan dan fokus, sampai Ibu-ibu pengantar anaknya ke sekolah menatap … aneh. Eren memaki. Apa sebegitunya ia menghayati sampai jadi tontonan?

"Bukan begitu caranya meremas, Nak. Tanahnya bisa becek duluan."

Terkesiap cepat, Eren berjengit. Itu Tuan Levi. Tetangga sebelah beda satu tangga dengan Eren—yang selalu menatap tajam, tanpa tahu Eren yang ditatap jadi gelagapan salah tingkah.

Eren meremas selimut yang masih basah agak kencang. "Um, lalu bagaimana?"

Tuan tetangga berjongkok di seberang Eren—sisi lainnya bak biru. "Begini." Jemarinya meremas sisi selimut lainnya. Punggung tangannya entah sengaja atau tidak sering menyenggol punggung tangan Eren. Meremas konstan. Remas, remas, bebunyi air jatuh, riuh, naik ke atas, turun ke bawah, bergerak macam mengocok. Atas, bawah, remas, remas, kocok. Eren menelan ludah.

Ada yang salah.

Levi mengintip dari sudut mata. "Sudah mengerti?" Eren mengangguk kaku. "Memangnya di rumahmu tak ada mesin cuci?"

"Ada, sir. T-tapi pengeringnya rusak. Jadi ya … Anda sudah tahu." Eren ikut meremat ujung selimut satunya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Sudah dua orang yang menanyakan itu—salah satunya ialah penjaga warung sebelah yang kena kibulan Eren. "Libur," berdeham, "sendiri."

"Oh? Bocah sok pintar berani membolos. Sudah merasa genius, hm?"

"Ah, Anda bisa saja." gelapan dideliki, Eren buru-buru menjawab asal, "maksudnya saya cuma mau refresh otak sehari!"

Tuan tetangga tak menjawab. Ia sibuk meremas, lalu berkata, "Pergi ke sisi lainnya jemuran, Eren. Tarik sampai kedua sisi sama." oh, Eren paham. Ia hanya perlu menarik ujung yang sudah direntangkan di jemuran plastik, sementara Tuan Levi menarik ujung satunya dan fiola! Waktu ber-nolep nonton anime dimulai.

Dalam pijakan itu adalah sebuah tanah bersemen. Bekas galian. Itu terlihat aman jadi Eren menginjak asal sebab ada bak dan ember. Tak disangka malah lebih licin dari deterjen, terpeleset, satu kaki Eren di udara. Tangan menumpu malu. Untung tak ada orang lewat. Untung Levi sedang memunggungi dirinya.

"Bocah."

Buru-buru bangkit. "Segera, Levi-san."

Sambil menahan malu berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa ia menarik selimut.

"Jangan kuat-kuat, Bocah, nanti semakin becek."

Merasa ambigu. "M-maaf."

Selesai. Eren tersenyum lebar sekali lagi. Levi masih berdiri di seberang, bergeming. Cuma kepalanya saja yang tampak karena ia pria tua yang pendek.

"Anda tidak bekerja?"

"Tadinya ingin, tapi berubah sejak bocah pencuci meremas seduktif selimutnya sendiri."

"Aah, begitu. (Tidak peka.)"

"Memangnya KBM tidak berjalan?"

Ah, basa-basi. Eren mafhum. "Ya, tetap. Tapi sebagian besar sudah dibahas di jam nol. Bimbingan belajar dari sekolah, jadi aku sudah agak mengerti."

"Hm."

"Anda sendiri … mengapa kemari?"

Terdengar decihan. "Kubilang ada bocah semok yang memeras selimutnya sendiri seduktif. Ibu-ibu saja sampai tertarik melirik."

Tersedak angin. Ibu-ibu …. "Aku tidak begitu!"

"Ya, begitu." Levi menepuk kepala Eren dari seberang jemuran—membikin Eren berpikiran aneh kalau sedari tadi Levi menatap celana dalam Eren yang digantung memang di sisi Levi. "Bersemangatlah memeras (mengocok), Nak. Kau mahir di bidang itu," ujarnya, dan Eren berani sumpah melihat sudut bibir Tuan Tetangga naik sedikit—meski berpotensi tanpa maksud baik.

Levi pulang ke rumahnya. Setengah jam kemudian Eren yang tengah berleha-leha nonton TV nampak melihat selimut yang tadi pagi basah, berkibar tertiup angin—selimut itu sudah kering. Mungkin sebab Levi memeras terlalu kuat atau memang mataharinya kelewat panas—ia tak peduli.

Eren tersenyum.

Di kemudian hari saat tengah meremat baju basah, Tuan Levi datang dengan wajah datar, membantu Eren lagi—kali ini tak hanya selimut tapi juga pakaian, Eren mengajukan diri pakaian dalam ada di tangannya sendiri. Tuan Levi sering bermodus, Eren menanggapi dengan kerutan dahi, sesekali tertawa garing. Di bawah guguran daun kersem kering, keduanya menjalin hubungan sedekat jarak satu pakaian basah dengan pakaian basah lainnya.

END

**Note: Note: Kisah ini 90% curcol minus ada Om-om ganteng nyamperin ngebantu meres selimut.**


End file.
